The Warrior Girl
by Cartoonwriter1
Summary: This is the story of my biggest adventure ever.
1. Chapter 1 How it began

Where it all began

I was just an ordinary twelve year old and did what normal preteens do you know go to school, and hang out with friends that sort of stuff. Never did I imagine that I would be fighting giant evil robots, what? You don't think that actually happened to me; well let me tell you the story. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and I decided that I was going to go outside and play on my average sized swing set, so I threw on my grey tank top, grey shorts, cookie loves milk socks and, a pair of slip on sneakers. So there I was heading out my back door not knowing what was going to happen on this day. Once I made it outside I found that it was scorching it's a good thing I was wearing a tank top and sunscreen. I ran to my playground and was about to go on the swing until I got the feeling that I was being watched I turned around my very dark brown wavy hair going into my hazel green eyes and saw a yellow camaro with black racing stripes a few inches behind me. I ran to the ladder of my slide but before I could even climb up there I saw two little robots one with red eyes and wheels for feet the other with light blue eyes and this crazy mad scientist hair there was only one solution to run. There I was running allover my backyard running like a crazy person, the two little robots following me, I ran all over and when Igot tired I scurried to my two- person swing and stood on top of the headrest, and when one of the two little robots started to go near it I jumped from the back andran some more, but after an hour of running I realized that I had left the shedopen from the day before so like a bullet I sped to the shed locked the door and, turnedon the light. Once I did that I heard banging on the door & pounding on the garage door too, I was trapped and had no idea what to do next suddenly, in a snap it came to me the wildest idea in the world ,to dash past the small robots and the camaro then, run into my bedroom. It just had to work, so I burst open the door and was sprinting for it I was centimeters away from the door, suddenly the camaro started talking to me in a voice that sounded like a radio and said, "Don't go in I need you to come with me ,please we need your help." it said surprisingly calmly. "Why do you need my help?" I said scared and softly. It replied saying that I was the chosen one. I liked the sound of that & decided to go with them, it opened the back passenger seat door for me and then asked what my name was & I said Shayla. The car or whatever the heck it was said that it's name was Bumblebee & then the two little robots popped out of nowhere and the one with red eyes said his name was Wheelie or I could call him Wheels and the one with mad scientist hair and blue eyes said his name was Brains. Once we pulled out of my driveway I knew it was the start of an adventure.

**Sorry that it was kinda a short chapter I'll try to make it longer next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting new friends

**I do not own Transformers. i am so sorry i did not get this up sooner. I did so much during the summer and now I`m in school and I have so much homework. anyway enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

I guess we were driving for 10 minutes when I saw a swirly portal thing with colors of pink, blue, and green."Whoa, what the heck is that?"I said panicky.

"Oh that that's just the portal to get back to our dimension." said Wheelie.

If this is the only way to get there then I guess I'll have to get through this. I thought. When we were about to go through the portal I closed my eyes and waited till it was over then when I opened my eyes again I saw a forest of vast pine trees, a girl, and a group of five giant alien robots. I thought I was going to faint until Bumblebee kicked me, Wheelie, and Brains out, then before my eyes he turned into a robot too, and the robot with the red and blue paintjob began to speak. "Is your name Shayla?" it said.

"Yes."I replied timidly.

"My name is Optimus Prime." He said. "What are you?"I asked curiously. "We are known as autonomous robotic organisms, but autobots for short."

"Hmm, autobots." I whispered quietly to myself .

"Allow me to introduce you to the autobots, our medical officer Ratchet, "Hmm, I sense that the girl is scared." said Ratchet.

"What? But, how is that possible? She's wearing the No Fear Ri…, you two didn't give the ring to her did you." Bumblebee said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm on it." said Brains. , and he gave me the ring.

I put the ring on right away and all my fears vanished.

"As I was saying said Optimus, our weapon specialist Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky punk?"

"Ironhide!" said the girl next to him in a not-so-happy tone.

"I'm just kidding, I just wanted to show her my cannons." said Ironhide.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee."

"The ex-decepticons Wheelie and Brains."

"Ex-decepticon? What kind of a title is that? I would describe myself as awesome, cool, to… '

''Shut up Wheelie none of those words even describe you besides your annoying and a nuisance."Ratchet said.

"And lastly, the twins Skids and Mudflap."

"Hey, said the girl, What about me?"

"Oh, yes said Optimus obviously embarrassed, this is Captain 's daughter Annabelle."

"Thank you" said the blonde haired girl.

"Ok now that I am acquainted with everyone I just have one question, why am I here?"Shayla said.

"Ugh, Optimus huffed ,a long time ago we used to live on a planet called Cybertron, one day my mentor ,Sentinel Prime had to tell me something important he said that I was a prime but, when he told me this I did not know that my brother was listening and when he heard of this news his spark began to fill with hate and he assembled his army and so my brother Megatron had started a war, every day we fought his side was called the decepticons and our side was called the autobots, but what we did not know is that we were being watched by a princess from a distant planet she did not approve of our war so one day she came to Cybertron and told us her prophecy _"if you do not stop fighting in 3 days then your planet shall be destroyed and you will be forced to go to a different planet, you will take refuge on a planet called Earth, then girl with hair as dark as night and a heart as pure as gold will come to help you fight, the side she will be on is yet to be determined." _So after that when we arrived at this planet called Earth we've searched years for you."

"For me." Shayla said pointing to herself.

"Yes, but before you can do anything you must train."

"Train? Train for what?"

"For battle of course." said Ironhide.

"You mean to fight the decepticons?"

"Yep, see ya bright and early tomorrow, Shamrock."

I blushed at this new nickname given to me and then went to bed in the sleeping bag lying out.


End file.
